In today's world, small and medium-sized enterprises (SMEs) to large organizations work on sensitive customer projects that rely on server based computing and desktop virtualization systems. These desktop virtualization systems are hosted in a central data center, and are further accessed by users remotely through a remote desktop over a shared network such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), mobile broadband and the Internet. Such systems are provided in an identified facility and access is enabled by network connectivity between a client location and the servers for a specific offshore development centers (ODCs). Most of the organizations employ individual system, for example, regular desktops with CPU, or laptops, for users. Hence, most users work on a client environment using an individual system. Due to use of the client environments, it is difficult to implement uniform systems for productivity management. This further prevents from extracting any data from the virtual environment.
Further, in case of ramp ups and/or adding more seats in an infrastructure, there will be an increase in the bandwidth, thereby leading to requirement of a larger ODC for those additional seats. This further provides lots of restriction on information security on data storage, data access that are being access across locations, and across multiple systems, etc leading to additional infrastructure costs, and overheads. Furthermore, for a given virtual environment, where all users are connected to a client infrastructure, it is difficult to implement applications for productivity monitoring.
Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a desktop-centric service that hosts user desktop environments on remote servers or personal computers, which are accessed over a network using a remote display protocol. Typically, VDI uses disk storage for storing information for the end users to access. However, when simultaneous access of the VM's are needed, data access to the multiple virtual machines (VMs) from the disk storage may be slow. Particularly, the VDI service may be degraded when a significant number of end users boot up within a very narrow time frame and overwhelm the network with data requests, thus creating a bottleneck for the VDI service, and thereby reducing an overall performance of the systems that are being accessed by users.